All You Wanted
by The Pigeon One
Summary: Based around the song. Raven thinks about Robin and vise versa. What will happen between them? Nothing, or something much more? Chapter 6 up
1. Love?

Hi fans! azarathgirl here. I know i really should update my other fics more often, but I got Michelle Branches cd, and heard the song. Oh, and if you don't like the Rae/Rob paring, **DO NOT** read ths. And FYI _italics_ means the person is thinkink

Disclamier: All I own are some Teen Titans action figures. Do you think I acctully own the show?

_**All You Wanted**_

**_Chapter 1: Love?_**

Raven sat on her bed, reading the complete works of Edgar Allan Poe. She wasn't really reading it though. Sure, she was looking at the words, seeing them. But she wasn't comprehending them. She had a boy on her mind. She wasn't ready to adit it, but she liked him. Always on her thoughts, Robin, aka the Boy Wonder, aka leader of the Teen Titans, was her special someone. She knew deep down that she liked him, maybe even loved him.

Meanwhile in the hall:

Robin sat out in the hall in front of Raven's room. He wanted to make sure she was alright. She had taken a pretty bad blow earlier in a battle with Dr. Light. For once he hadn't cowered in front of her. Robin chuckeled at the mental picture of Dr. Light's face upon seeing Raven. Unfortanatly, Raven heard him.

"Waking up" from her trance, she put on her emonionless face and went to the door. The door swished open, startling Robin. "What pratel is so funny?" she asked with an edge to her voice. "Nothing." Robin said with surprise in his voice. "Sure." said Raven sarcasicly, turning to go back into her room. Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait." he said. Raven turned around and look at the Boy Wonders face. She felt the urge to grab him and his lips to hers. She shook the thought from her mind. "Are you, you know, okay from earlier?" "Yeah, fine." Raven said, going back into her room. She left Robin speechless outside her door.

Robin was now the one sitting on his bed thinking mindlessly about someone. But it was not who one would excpect after the incident in the hall. He was thinking of Starfire.(Just chill! It still will be an RR fic!) She was always around when no none needed her, and likewise, there when she was needed. Suddenly, his thoughts shifted. They were now focused on the dark girl a few steps away. Suddenly, a song started playing in his mind.

**If you want to, I save you, **

**I can take you away from here,**

**so lonely inside so busy out there**

**and all you wanted was somebody who cares**

_Is this true of Raven? Does she need someone like that? Am I that someone? _

The last thing he thought was how stupid the thought of the thought before that one was stupid. Raven was his friend, nothing more. Or was she?

**Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! what will happen in the next chapter? Will Robin and Raven confront their feelings for each other? Will Starfire get angry if she finds out Robin is thinking of Raven in more - than - just - friends - way? Or will something else I don't have planned happen? Who knows?**


	2. What Exactly Do You Want?

azarathgirl here. updating sooner than imagined. I want to thank all my reviers for this fic. I've gotten more reviews on this than alll my others combined! Same as last time, _italics_ means a charecter is thinking.

**ravenrocseva**:I think I'll update this every day untill I finish.

**way2beme**: I love that song too. Perfectly describes me the guy I like.

**ravenfairie**: Raven's my favorite too.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will. If I did, Raven wouldn't die, Robin Raven would be toghether, and who knows what evilness I would put Starfire through. Now on with the show

**_All You Wanted_**

**_Chapter 2 What Exactly Do You Want?_**

_Why am I constantly thinking about him?_

Raven still wasn't ready to admit ( even to herself) that she liked, maybe even loved Robin. She knew her emotions were dangerous, and didn't want to hurt anyone. She always was alone in her room for exactly that reason. Suddenly, making her jump slightly, there was a knock on the door. She again put on her emotionless face and answered the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was at the door ... Robin.

"Hello, Raven." he said, looking a little flushed "The others and I are going to the ..." but Raven cut him off. "No." "We're going to see White Noise." he tempted her. _I have been wanting to see that._ "I know you've been wanting to see it." She gave in. It wasn't worth missing White Noise to just stay in her room.

"Dude, that was sooooooooooooooo scary!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "It wasn't that scary, I've seen worse." Robin said. Raven just went to her room. The movie wasn't what had scared her. She had to sit next to Robin during the movie. She was finally admitting to it. She loved Robin.

She was sad because she knew Robin didn't like her back. She had to do something about this. She wasn't going to meditate yet, though. She turned on the radio. All You Wanted was the song on.

**If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here**

**So lonely inside so busy out there, and all you wanted was **

**somebody who cares.**

Raven stared into space. She realizedtried to be like Robin every day. _But Robin won't try to save me, he dosen't even know I need saving._ Or so she thought.

In Robins room:

_Starfire. I'm supposed to be Starfires. _Robin had come to realize he was slowly falling for Raven. He knew Starfire was obsessed with him. But he also knew he liked, maybe loved Raven, and only cared for Star as a sister. He was scared of Star finging this out. He had witnessed first - hand how dangerous she could be in a battle with a villian. What would happen when she's mad about the guy she likes with another girl?

**If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was**

**somebody who cares.**

The words played over and over in the young lovers heads. What exactly did they want?

**I'm starting to think this is going to have nothing but shot chapters. Well, yeah. They went to see White Noise. I want to see that so damn bad, it's not funny. Hope you enjoyed!**

**azarathgirl**


	3. Thoughts of Young Lovers

Hi peoples! sry. about not updating on Thrusday and Wendsday. Things came up. Anyway, I have no idea what will happen in the next few chapters, but I know what I'm going to do the end. I want to keep you in suspense, so I'm not going to tell you. But I will give you a hint. If you've seen the end of Pirates of the Carribean, I'm going down that road. I'm also throwing a bit of Robins pst self in.

In this chapter:

Confessions, anger, and jealousey(sp?)tarfire starts to wonder about Raven and Robins realationship. Who knows what evilness I will put her through(Goh lee, I'm kidding!)

_I _thoughts

_**All You Wanted**_

**_Thoughts of Young Lovers_**

_Robin! Robin! I need you!_ Raven was asleep, dreaming, of course, of Robin. Things were much easier now that she admitted she had feelings for Robin. But the thought of Starfire was always present. _If Star were ever to find out, she slaghter me!_ Oh how right she was.

Meanwhile:

Starfire sat on the couch. Her mind wandered down the hall to the sleeping Boy Wonder. It was late at night, but Starfire didn't care. Her continuous(sp?) thoughts of Robin made it so she couldn't sleep. But suddenly, another thought hit her like a ton of bricks(If they did, she would possibly be seriously hurt. HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM, I could use that). Raven. Robin had been acting strange around her lately. _Does friend Robin have feelings towards friend Raven? _The thought devoured her. _Raven shall not have Robin! _

The next morning:

All the Titans sat in the living/kitchen area, eating breakfast(mental note: DUH!). Beast Boy and Cyborg were having their usal fight over meat or tofu. Starfire was watching Robin and Raven; but mostly Raven, making dure she didn't try anything. Robin was watching Raven behind his masked eyes. Raven was reading. She had found a new book, and since the incident with Malchoir, she was allowed to only read books in her room that she already had.

Robin finally took his gaze off Raven and looked over at Starfire. He noticed that she was glaring meanicingly at Raven. He didn't bother to ask, but kept it in his mind. It was a good thing too.

After breakfast, Raven silently went back to her room. Robin noticed, annoced he was leaving, and followed Raven. He caught her unawares, making her turn around very quickly when he called her name. He came up to her as fast as he could without running. He grabbed Raven and pulled her into a deep kiss(I use that in alomost all of my kissy fics). She imediatly(again, sp?) pulled away. "What are you thinking!" she yelled at Robin What she said next astounded him. "Without asking me?"

Robins mouth dropped open. "You would have let me kiss you if I had asked!" he asked almost dead from shock. Raven blushed. "Maybe." Robin took advantage of his new found knowlage. "Well, than. Can I kiss you?" Raven nodded slowly. Robin pulled her to him, bringing her into another deep kiss. She started kissing back, but then realized that the Titans could walk in on them. "Robin, I enjoy kissing you, I really do. But I don't want anyone walking in on us." Robin pulled off. He understood. "Before you go back to your room, one more thing." Robin paused, wating for a reply. "Um hum?" "You're a good kisser." Raven chuckled a little. "So're you." she said, turning and walking to her room. She left Robin standing there, pondering the situation. She also left a speechless, very mad Starfire standing in the door way.

**Does anyone else think I cliff - hang to much? Well, tune in tommorrow for what Starfire does.**

**_AZARATHGIRL_**


	4. Starfire's Wrath

Hello one and all. azarathgirl here with the daily update. To recap last chapter, Raven and Robin kissed while Starfire silently stood at the door watching. Raven went back to her room, leaving a speechless Robin and a pissed Starfire.

Disclaimer: Need I say it? Okay, I don't own them, and unfortanutaly never will.

_**All You Wanted**_

**_Starfire's Wrath_**

Starfire ran to her room in tears. On her way she ran into Robin. "How could you?" she said quickly, and then took off heading to her room. She left Robin stading in the hall looking after her, wondering what she was talking about. It was at that moment the alarm went off.

All the Titans ran into the room; even the freshly kissed Raven and the torn to pieces Starfire. Plasmus had broken out of jail again(yea, I didn't use Dr. Light!), and was breaching a vault filled with gold. Suddenly, another villians face appeared. Cinderblock was robbing the bank. "Dude, what is up with villians attacking at the same time?" all eyes turned on Beast Boy. "Did you ever stop to consider that maybe it's not a coincident?" Raven asked, edge in her voice, despite being kissed only about five miniutes ago.

Again, as Raven said this, Overload's face poped up. He was helping prisoners escape from prison(saying jailbreaking didn't sound right.). "Titans, fan out! Star,go with Beast Boy to take down Plasmus, and keep Beast Boy under control. (Beast Boy wasn't very pleased with that remark) Cyborg, can you handle Overload?" (Cyborg nods) "Raven, you're coming with me." Starfire evily eyed Raven. She felt so betrayed. Her best friend had just kissed the man she loved. It was unbareable.

They all met back at Titans Tower when the villians had been defeated. Starfires eyes immediatly drifted towards Raven. She had a far off look in her eyes. Star wondered. What had happened.

Raven's thoughts soared to the mysterious boy down the hall.

Flashback to after the battle:

_**"Come Here, Raven." "Robin, you're such a flirt. " "Does that mean you don't like me?" "Yes." "Awwwww you're making me feel bad." "Just shut up and kiss me before I walk away." "Well come here than."** The kissingwas been great. I loved it._

End Flashback.

Raven heard her name being called. She snapped back to her dark self. She turned to the source. It was Star. She wanted Raven to come over to her. "We are in the need of the talking." Star said through gritted teeth.

Star dragged Raven nto the hallway. "Stay away from Robin." she said, anger overwhelming her. "What on Earth are you talking about, Starfire?" "I know you and Robin were doing the kissing last night." Raven, for once gapped. "How did you find out?" "I saw you." Raven looked Starfire in the eye. "I love him and he loves me. What are you gonna do about that." Raven said snappyily. "Stay away from him or I will make your life the living Hell."

**What will Raven do about her prediciment? What will Robin think of what Raven does about her prediciment. What will I do to Star? Only I know! Mwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	5. Revenge of a Star or so it would Seem

sry. i didn't update yesterday; my friend Sierra turned off the computer while i was typeing(sp?). so yeah.

In this chapter:

Raven and Robin are seemingly torn apart by the jealous Starfire. What she doesn't know won't kill her.

_**All You Wanted**_

**_Revenge of a Star; or so it would seem_**

Raven ran into the living area in tears, Starfire eyeing her evilly. "Robin, I need to talk to you."Raven said tearfully. "Is somethin th..." but Raven cut him off, saying "Just shut up and come into the hall."

Robin followed, ready to kill whoever hurt his love and lover. 'I can't love you anymore." Raven said, barely able to control her voice. "Raven, who is doing this to you?" Robin asked, pulling Raven into a hug. "Cant ... tell... she swore ... to hurt both of us... if I did." Raven said, pushing away from Robin's warm body. "I love you." she managed to cry out. She then ran off to her room.

Star went over to Robin and leaned on his shoulder. "I beleive she is only saying such evil things so you will not love her anymore." "Get the hell off me Starfire!" he exclaimed, pushing her off his shoulder, and running into his own room. Starfire was a little hurt by Robin telling her to "get the hell off", but her plan was working.

Robin was in his room, on the verge of tears, which, for him, is a big deal. Raven loved him, she had told him herself. He recalled Starfire's words. _**"I beleive she is only saying such evil things so you will not love her anymore."**_ _Raven said she loved me. But Star said she didn't want me to love her anymore. Could this be true? _Starfires evil was getting to him.

The next morning Robin walked in the living/kitchen area with Starfire on his arm. They both looked around for the same person ... Raven. When Robin spotted her, he saw she had terrible sorrow in her eyes. But Starfire had manipulated him into not beleiving(sp?) anything Raven said, did, ect. Or so one would think.He poked Star gently and pointed Raven's way. "Hello, Raven." jeered Robin. "What's wrong?" Raven asked compassionatly. "You." he replied, hate engulfing his voice. Raven noticed Star on his arm. "You evil mother fucking son of a bitch! I thoght you were my friend!" she spat at Starfire. She flew(not literally, but I know she can) off the couch and into her room. She sat on her bed as silent tears fell from her eyes.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. She didn't want to answer it, but she did anyway. Who she saw discusted her(oh irony). It was Robin.

She looked at him meanicingly. "What the hell do you want?" she spitefully asked. "Stop being a bitch and let me in." he said. Regardless of what Raven's heart told her, her empath powers told her what he had to say was worth listening. "What?" she asked again. "Go along with it, Raven."Robin said. The look on her face was priceless. She had no idea what he ment. "I'm on to Starfire, and I'm going to make her pay." "You know that it was her?" Raven said, hope restored. "Yes. Now what I want you to do is when I pretend to be all lovey dovey on her, you pretend to hate her, and, well, you get the point, right?" "Yeah." Raven replied "And I don't have to pretend to hate that bitch Starfire." Robin chuckled as he left the room.

**Am I good or am I good? I'm not sure, but I think this is my longest chapter. Correct me if I'm wrong. Well hoped you guys liked it. Before I leave, I want to thank 1 of my bf's, Cadie! U R Luved! **


	6. Fall to Peices

I had an idea while ironicly reading another fan fic. So here is your chapter 6.

Before I start, I want to thank my very bf CADIE for being there for me and reviewing my fic( school) luv ya!

**_All You Wanted_**

**_Fall to Peices_**

Raven sat on her bed. She had planned a revenge on Starfire, with Robin as her aid. Robin was going to lead Starfire on, then tell her that he knew what she was up to, tell her he hated her, and **FLY **back to Raven.

Raven started to sway on her bed. _I'm in love I'm in love, I'm in LOVE! _She slowly reached over to her beside table, reaching for her radio. But she ubruptly stopped. She was in love, and plotting revenge on the bitch that tried to take that away. She didn't need something sad and depressing. She looked over at the few cds that had made the cut. As her eyes scanned through the L's, she spotted Avril Lavigne's cd, Under My Skin. She popped it in her cd player. She skipped to Fall to peices.

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**_

She listened to it a dozen times before it sunk in. This song was about her and Robin. Love was new to her. She never thoght she'd feel it; she had kept herself so guarded from emotions. _How did it happen? _This thought took her well into the middle of the day. It so happens in the middle of the day there came a knock on her door.

"Raven...!" a voice said. "It's Beast ... Boy...! We're gong to the mall, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." Much to the green teen's surprise, Raven came out in some extremly dark blue jeans and black shirt that said "My imaganary friend thinks you're crazy" on it. "I'm coming." "You?" (Points at Raven.) "At the mall? With us!" Beast Boy couldn't beleive Raven, of all people, was going to the mall. "I want to get some stuff from Hot Topic." This made sence to him. "Okay." he said, walking off. Little did he know it was part of the revenge plot.

In Hot Topic:

Starfire was staupid and followed Raven into Hot Topic. "Robin, this place of darkness is scaring me." Starfire didn't know because of his mask, but Robin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's kinnda like Raven's creepy old room." he said in reply, loud enough so Raven could hear it. Raven turned around. "Bitch." she said, turning back around to look at a shirt she had been looking at earlier. And so it went.

All day, words played in Raven's head:

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**

Starfire sat on her bad, thinking about the plan she had concocted. _Robin suspects nothing. _But oh how wrong she was. In Raven's room:

"All according to plan, Raven. All according to plan."

**It was so funny! This gut I liked (David) called Cadie the other day. She knew I liked him so saved his # in her phone. Earlier we 3 wayed him, me not saying anything. He said some pretty funny stuff. Anyways, hope you liked the fic.**


	7. A Note

Udate for today. Just so you guys know, this may turn into crap. I do NO planning for this fic. Whatever I want to happen comes fresh off the brain. That's also why it has so many spelling errors.

_**All You Wanted**_

**_A Note_**

That night Robin and Raven met in the middle of the night so Starfire wouldn't know they were talking. "So when are you going to break that little assholes heart into a thousand pieces?" Raven asked. "Friday." he replied. "Can I watch?" "Sure. Accutully, I want you to be close so we can make out in front of her."

Later that day, Beast Boy called them all down to the living area. He wanted to know what they should do Friday night. "I just want to stay home." Robin said. "Me too." Raven said. "I also wish to stay here." Starfire said, meanicingly eyeing Raven. "Well, I have to go meaditate." Raven said, geting up to go to the roof.

On the roof: "Azarath Metrion inthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven repeated over and over again. Presently, the door swished open. It was Starfire. "Is all going well with Robin?" she asked, evil almost in her voice. "Shut up you asshole." Raven said, not even turning to look Starfire in the eye. "As you wish, witch." This pissed Raven off so much, she turned around, black aura engulfing her. "I .. Am... Not!" Starfire cowered before Raven. "Fine then. It seems I have out stayed my welcome." As Starfire left, Raven muttered, "You never were welcome."

Soon after, the alarm went off. Robin stood in the living area, looking onto the Titans Main Frame. "It's Control Freak. He's broken out of jail." Before anyone could say anything, Robin was with Starfire on the R - cycle, telling the remaining Titans to follow in the T - car. They nooded, Raven getting in on the passenger side, Beast Boy in the back, and of course, Cyborg driving.

When the T - car got there, Starfire and Robin were fighting Conrol Freak for his romote. It wasnt going well. Inatiment things were suddenly coming to life. A street light had Starfire wrapped itself around Starfire, and a car was now heading for Robin. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven cried, now controling the car. It was now heading towards Control Freak. It hit right in front of him, knocking him over. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, and the remote flew into her hand. She noticed Starfire and Robin were missing. She figured Robin had gone to make out with her, leading her on a little more than he probably should. _That's Robin. He'll do anything to protect what he loves. _

When they got home, Robin and Starfire were already there, smiling. "What took you so long?" Robin asked. "We were looking for you two." Raven said hatefully. "Watch your tounge, Raven. I could kick you off the team." Robin said, stroking Starfire's hair. "You couldnt this team would be nothing without me." "You would be surprised what this team can do without you, Raven." Starfire said. Cyborg glared at Starfire and Robin evily. "Have you never seen a guy and his girl before?" Robin asked. "Yeah, but I've never seen such a horrible couple." Cyborg muttered.

Raven walked into her room and plopped face first on her bed. _How much more of this can I take? Well, at least I'll be free of it in two days. _It was then Raven noticed a small peice of folded up paper uderneath her forehead.

**_Dear Raven,_**

**_Starfire wants you off the team._**

**_I just want you to know that no _**

**_matter what I say around Star, I _**

**_love you and can't wait till Friday _**

**_when we can be together again._**

**_Love,_**

**_Robin_**

Raven read the noe with a smile on her face. Robin was the first boy to ever say he loved her. She ponder this in her heart for many years after the fact, keeping the note always in her dressere drawer.

**If you want to,**

**I can save you, **

**I can take you **

**away from here,**

**So lonely inside,**

**so busy out there,**

**and all you wanted **

**was somebody who cared.**

**Okay, I KNOW this is my longest chapter. Well, Robin has majorly lead Stafire on. How's she gonna take it when he dumps her? I think we all know, right? I think I'll give Robin a good threat for Star. You know what it is right? Well next chapter is gonna be short, Ithink. Friday should be the conclusion, but I don't know if it will. If it is, I might do a sequel showing how happy the two birds of a feather are.**

**AZARATHGIRL**


	8. Tomorrow's Friday

It's me with your daily update.

Tanks to all my reviewers. You are loved!

_**All You Wanted**_

**_Tomorrow's Friday_**

"I can wait till tomorrow!" Raven thought outloud. She ralized she had said it. Realizing she wasn't very calm, Raven went up to the roof to meaditate.

In the living area:

Starfire was making out with Robin, and was throuly enjoying it. The other two boys sat staring at the couple as if they couldn't beleive what was happening(okay, they didn't.). Robin didn't like kissing this backstabbing liar, but he knew it was the only way to get his love back. Starfire wanted to stick her tounge in to Robin's mouth. That was here he was drawing the line. "Star, don't get me wrong I love ya and all, but I'm not ready for that." he said, pushing her off. "As you wish. Anything for you." Star said in reply. "Would you like to go and do the teasing of Raven?" "Sure ." Robin said in reply. "We could make out in front of her." Starfire smiled with a nod and got up of the couch, Robin following suite.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Ravenn chanted over and over again. "I love you too Star." Robin said coming up the stairs. "Oh great, more of them making out." she thought. The other side of her mind snapped back with," You agreed with this. And besides, it's the only way." Starfire started kissing Robin, him reluctantly kissing back. "Friday, Friday,fRIDAY!.

**Told you it was short. Tomorrow wil be the end, aka A Conspearicy Unmasked.**

**AZARATGIRL**


	9. A Conspericy Unmasked

Sorry I didn't update Friday. The computer crashed. here's the finaly

_**All You Wanted**_

**_A Conspericy Unmasaked_**

"It's Friday Gothum City." said th anouncer (sp?) man. Raven sat up. "Today's the Starfire goes down." she thought "and I will have the boy of my dreams back." She couldn't wait untillthe afternoon. "Starfire will be cruhsed when she goes down and losses Robin."

In the living area:

"Mummmmwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." kissing noises were coming from Starfire and Robin's mouths. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in talking about the newest video game but noticed that they two "love birds" were kissing, they walked out. Then Raven walked in. She glanced over Robin and Stars way and said, "Get a room bastards." she said. They looked at her evilly. "We are leaving, Robin." Starfire said, getting up. Robin followed. When Star wasn't looking, Robin turned around and winked, mouthing,"I can't wat till later." Raven smiled. She couldn't wait either.

To preocupy (sp?) herself, Raven read and meaditated. Knowing that in an hour Robin would be frenching her, it was easy to think about that. She couldn't wait to see the look on Starfire's face. She would want to kill both of them, but would be crushed. The thought made Raven drop her concentration and giggle a little. Once she realized this, she dropped the thought and turned back to her meaditation.

Knock, Knock. Raven answered."It's time." said Robin. "Where are we going?" Raven asked in reply. "Roof." Robin turned and told Raven to follow.

"Star, we need to talk." "All right." Starfire followed Robin on to the roof. "What it is you wish to do the talking about?" Star asked. "I'm on to your bitchy scheme." Star looked at him starangely. "What are you talking about Robin?" "I know what you did to Raven to make her pull away, and I know why you turned me against the only one I ever really loved." "But Robin, I did not turn you against me." "I never loved you, you alein idiot!" Robin had struck a soft spot. "You ... never loved me?" Star couldn't beleive what she'd done. "I have turned my best of friends against me, and the man I love now hates me." She couldn't handle it. She ran out (past Raven, I might add) in tears.

Once she was gone, Raven ran as fast she could to Robin. "I love you, Robin." "I love you too, my dark, sweet Raven." As the sun slowly set, the happiest of couples started kissing (frenchly, I might add).

The next morning:

"What's up with you and Raven?" Cyborg asked. "Yesterday you were kissing Starfire like crazy, now you're kissing Raven like she's the goddes of the world." "That's because she is." Robin said, dreams in his voice. "As for Starfire, you'll have to ask her for the story, I'm not telling."

**The END! Two things: I want to know if I should make a sequel. And my little green marble thing with eyes needs a name. Suggestions? Comments? Flames if need be?**

**AZARATHGIRL**


End file.
